Neko chan
by Kuny
Summary: Por que a Tohru gosta do gato? Isso todo mundo já sabe. Mas há uma outra história além do conto dos doze signos que é um motivo para a Tohru gostar do senhor gato... leiam e descubram.


Disclaimer: Sim, eu possuo Furuba! Natsuki Takaya é só um pseudônimo que utilizo para manter minha privacidade! Vocês sabem, né... o assédio dos fãs!

Bem, é a minha primeira fic de Furuba... estou estreando aqui com uma besteira, perdão... mas de todo jeito, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

**Neko-chan**

Desde aquele dia tinha ficado em dúvida. Afinal, por que ela gostava do gato dos doze signos...? Não tinha nenhuma vantagem em ser do ano do gato... nem nada. Então, por que...? Apesar de sempre querer saber o por quê dela gostar do gato do junishi, nunca conseguia perguntar para ela. Não tinha muita coragem de perguntar, tinha mesmo era vergonha.

Então, num almoço de domingo, a curiosidade foi tanta e a vergonha sumiu... e ele decidiu fazer a pergunta que tirava seu sono.

"Ei... Tohru..."

"Sim?"-ela respondeu de volta, sorrindo.

"Bem, cê... queria saber... por que... cê gosta do gato."-Kyo disse levemente corado.

"Ahh... é que... quando eu era criança... minha mãe me contava o conto dos doze signos..."

_Flashback_

"_Há muito tempo... Deus falou para os animais:_

"_Eu vos convido para a minha festa, que amanhã se realizará.Não deveis se atrasar ou ficareis de fora."_

_Ao saber da notícia, o rato faceiro foi até seu vizinho, o gato... e disse a ele que a festa seria somente depois de amanhã._

"_Senhor gato, sabe da última?"_

"_Oh, muito agradecido."_

_No dia seguinte, o rato pegou carona no lombo do boi e saltou pouco antes do local da festa só para ser o primeiro a chegar. Depois, vieram o boi, o tigre, e todos os outros. E a festa continuou animada até a manhã seguinte. Com exceção do pobre gato, que foi enganado..."_

"_Por que está chorando, Tohru?"-perguntou a dona Kyoko, olhando para a filha._

"_Tadinho... Tadinho do senhor gato...!"-disse Tohru, chorando-"Eu decidi.Vou trocar o senhor cão pelo senhor gato...!"_

"_Como quiser. A mamãe tá com sono." ( na verdade, a Tohru quis dizer que vai trocar de signo.)_

_Fim do Flashback_

"É por isso que gosto tanto do gato...!"-disse Tohru, feliz.

"Ah, é...?"-disse Kyo, meio decepcionado.

"Mas também tem outra história..."

_Flashback_

"_Tohru, vou te ensinar uma nova música!"-disse Kyoko, feliz._

"_Qual é, mamãe?"_

"_Essa aqui, se chama: "atirei o pau no gato"._

_Atirei o pau no gato-to_

_Mas o gato-to_

_Não morreu-reu-reu_

_Dona Chica-ca_

_Admirou-se-se_

_Do berro, do berro,_

_Que o gato deu:_

_Miau!"_

"_Por que você está chorando, Tohru?"_

"_Snif... buuaa..."-Tohru disse em meio aos soluços-"Mamãe, você bateu no gato... Tadinho do senhor gato...!"_

_Fim do Flashback_

"E esse também foi um dos motivos de eu gostar tanto do gato...!"

"Dessa história eu não sabia..."-fala Shigure, comendo sukiyaki.

"_Ela não gosta do gato... tem é pena..."_-pensava Kyo, desolado num cantinho, com alminhas perambulando a cabeça dele.

"E-eu disse algo errado! Me-me desculpe, Kyo-kun!"

_"Realmente, ele é tão idiota que é digno de pena..."_-Yuki pensa, terminando de comer.

_"Não quero que sintam pena de mim..."-_pensava Kyo, agachado.

"Go-gomen nassai, Kyo-kun!"-Tohru tentava se desculpar, apesar de não saber o que fez ou disse para deixar o Kyo assim.

"_Êêêê... vou ficar com todo sukiyaki para mim."_-pensava Shigure, alegre, não ligando para o seu redor, a não ser, é claro, para a comida.

_Fim_

**N.a:** Sinceramente, espero que tenham gostado! Não sei se o Kyo perguntou para a Tohru por que ela gosta de gatos... mas como eu ainda não cheguei a ver a série toda, simplesmente não sei! Na verdade estou acompanhando só pelo mangá na versão nacional.

Agora sobre a idéia do "Atirei o pau no gato", foi experiência própria. Quando eu era criança, e minha mãe cantava essa música, eu chorava de dó do gatinho... daí se transformou na fic.

Bem, nada a ver, mas eu adoro sukiyaki! Por isso terminou com o Shigure comendo sukiyaki!XD Acho que então é só... e peço que mandem a opinião de vocês!

Kissus e ja ne,

Kuny-chan.


End file.
